Battle Royale Valentine!
by Seirene Vitreus
Summary: [REPUBLISHED - First published on 21 January 2011] Usaha dan perjuangan para perempuan untuk memberikan hadiah kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Hari Valentine adalah perang! Pairings inside.


**Battle Royale Valentine!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan perusahaan-perusahaan lain**

**_Fanmades_ © _Creator_ masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 13 Februari. Semua gadis pasti sangat menantikan sehari yang akan datang, yaitu 14 Februari yang berarti Hari Valentine, hari dimana para gadis bisa memberikan coklat, syal, atau _sweater_ rajutan tangan kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai atau kasihi.

Tidak terkecuali Hatsune Miku. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ia juga akan membuat coklat yang manis untuk laki-laki yang disukainya! Tapi karena ia tidak ahli dalam memasak (termasuk membuat coklat), ia mengajak beberapa orang temannya untuk membuat coklat bersama di rumahnya. Tentu saja, ia juga sangat menantikan hal itu. (Beraktivitas bersama teman-temannya adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai!)

Sembari melihat-lihat berbagai macam _cooking chocolate_ yang dijual di supermarket langganannya, Miku bersenandung riang.

"Aku akan membuat coklat yang sangat manis! Dia pasti akan menyukainya!"

"Untuk si Pangeran Es itu, ya?"

Masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang manis, Miku menjawab, "Tepat seka―" ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "―Eh!? Ku-Ku-Kuo_-kun_!?"

Mikuo menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Namaku Mikuo, bukan Kukukuo_-kun_," ujarnya dengan datar, tidak menghiraukan Miku yang tampak kaget.

"K-Kuo_-kun_ se-sedang apa di sini? B-bukannya tadi pagi, Kuo_-kun_ bilang mau ke Shibuya bareng Luki_-kun_ dan Meito_-kun_?"

"Nggak jadi," Mikuo menghela napas lagi, ekspresi wajahnya tampak gelap dan masam, "Tadi Luki mengirimiku pesan. Katanya, sebelum dia pergi keluar rumah, Luka pamit padanya untuk pergi belanja. Luki ― si _sister-complex_ akut itu ― nggak membiarkan Luka pergi sendirian karena khawatir Luka akan diculik atau semacamnya, jadi dia tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali membatalkan janjinya denganku dan pergi menemani Luka belanja. Sementara Meito pergi menjenguk Akaito yang sedang demam. Semua saudaranya sedang pergi keluar, jadi nggak ada orang lain yang bisa menjaganya. Lagipula, bego bener si merah narsis itu, demam disaat seperti ini."

"O-oh…"

Hanya itu respon yang bisa Miku berikan. Entah kenapa, ia jadi merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya itu.

"Lalu?" Mikuo mengganti topik pembicaraan, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebatang _cooking chocolate_ yang sedang dipegang Miku, "Itu untuk si Pangeran Es, kan?"

Wajah Miku memerah seketika.

"B-b-b-bukan! Bukan, kok! Ini bukan untuk Shion_-senpai_! Bukan! I-ini untuk Kuo_-kun_!"

Mikuo tersenyum jahil, tahu bahwa Miku sedang berbohong. Adiknya itu memang sangat gampang ditebak.

"Ah, masa? Bukannya kau tahu, aku nggak suka coklat putih?" ia terkekeh geli, mengelus-elus (mengacak-acak) rambut _teal_ adiknya dengan gemas, "Sampai Bumi kiamat pun, kau nggak akan pernah bisa membohongiku, lho, Adikku~"

"U-uuh…"

Miku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Mikuo gemar sekali menjahilinya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Miku."

Perempuan berkuncir dua itu kembali mendongak.

Mikuo melanjutkan, "Kau sekelas dengan adiknya — Shion Kaiko, kan?"

"Eh? Iya," Miku memiringkan kepalanya, bingung karena tidak biasanya Mikuo menanyakan mengenai orang lain kepadanya, terlebih lagi mengenai perempuan, "Kenapa?"

Dan ketika wajah Mikuo berubah menjadi merah padam, Miku akhirnya mengerti.

"S-s-s-siapa―S-Shion_-san_―Dia―A-apa dia sempat memberitahumu… a-atau setidaknya berkata… d-dia mau memberi apa ke si-siapa…?"

Miku terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, ia ganti tersenyum jahil dan tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Mikuo dengan gemas.

"Kyaaa! Kuo-kun _blushing_! Manisnyaaa~"

"L-lepaskan!"

Mikuo menepis tangan Miku. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"A-aku serius, Miku! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Iya, iya~" sang adik merespon dengan ringan, tidak mempedulikan sang kakak yang sepertinya sudah mau menangis karena menahan malu.

Wajah Mikuo yang merah seperti ini memang manis, membuat Miku semakin ingin menjahilinya.

Oh, iya, Miku juga gemar balas menjahili Mikuo.

"Fufu, baiklah. Karena Kuo_-kun_ adalah kakak yang aku sayangi, jadi akan kuberitahu," ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Mikuo untuk mendekatinya.

Mata _turquoise_ Mikuo tampak berbinar dengan penuh harap. Dan seperti anjing yang patuh, Mikuo langsung mendekati Miku.

Miku berjinjit, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mikuo.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Mikuo langsung terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya datar.

"Ehehe, lihat saja pas Valentine besok, Kuo_-kun_!" Miku tertawa riang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, menuju kasir, "Aku duluan, ya~!"

Tidak lama setelah Miku keluar dari supermarket tersebut, terdengarlah suara teriakan "**MIKUUUUUUU!"** yang sangat keras.

Miku langsung melesat kembali ke rumahnya, ngeri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Miku langsung menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya. Ada beberapa batang _cooking chocolate_, sebuah cetakan kue, dan sebuah buku resep coklat Valentine.

Miku mendengus puas melihat bahan dan peralatan memasaknya yang sudah lengkap dan tertata dengan rapi di atas meja dapur. Kemudian, sepertinya teringat sesuatu, ia menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah celemek dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna _pastel teal_. Ia lalu kembali ke dapur dan memakainya.

"Dengan begini, sudah lengkap!"

Miku tersenyum puas, tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berubah menjadi murung, mengingat percakapannya dengan Haku, kakak kelasnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu.

* * *

"Eh? Hari Valentine?"

"Iya! _Senpai_ mau memberi coklat untuk siapa?"

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku dan memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah merona merah.

"_E-etto_… _Ano_… A-aku…"

"Ah!" Miku menjentikkan jarinya, "Pasti untuk Honne_-senpai_! Iya, kan?"

"E-eh!?"

Wajah Haku semakin memerah.

"Aku sarankan, kalau untuk Honne_-senpai_, jangan memberinya coklat! Dia nggak suka makanan manis, kan?" Miku tertawa kecil, menepuk pundak seniornya itu, "Coba syal atau sweater rajutan tangan! Dia pasti akan menyukainya!"

"Mi-Miku―"

"Oh, iya!" Miku, entah mendengar Haku atau tidak, ganti menatap serius dan menambahkan, "Hati-hati juga dengan para 'penggemar' Honne_-senpai_ garis keras ― yang aku tidak tahu namanya itu! Hari Valentine adalah perang!"

"E-eeh…"

* * *

Miku menghela napas, sedih.

"Haku_-senpai_ beruntung, ya…" gumamnya pelan, lalu tertawa kecil, "Haku_-senpai_ dan Honne_-senpai,_ kan, saling suka. Sayangnya, mereka berdua nggak menyadarinya karena sama-sama pemalu."

"_Sedangkan aku… Belum tentu dia juga menyukaiku. Apalagi, dia termasuk idola sekolah…"_

_Ting-tong~_

Suara bel rumah kediaman Hatsune membawanya kembali ke alam sadar.

Dengan segera, Miku memasang kembali wajah riang dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk.

"Iya~! Tunggu sebentar~!"

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, senyumnya melebar. Teman-temannya sudah datang!

"Silakan masuk! Langsung ke dapur saja, ya!"

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan dan memakai celemek mereka, Miku membuka topik pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dapat membuat temannya yang berambut hijau pendek tersedak jika ia sedang minum.

"Gumi mau memberi coklat ke siapa?"

Gumi tidak tersedak. Hanya saja, sendok yang sedang dipegangnya jadi terjatuh ke lantai.

"T-t-t-tu-tunggu—Miku, t-tunggu—tunggu sebentar…"

Gumi, yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri, menepuk pelan bahu Miku. Wajahnya merah.

"Bukannya kau sudah janji untuk nggak menanyakan hal itu? Jangan melanggar janji!"

"Tapi aku penasaran!"

"Tetap saja—"

"Lagipula, kau curang!"

"C-'curang'!? Aku!?"

"Kau, kan, tahu siapa yang kami sukai! Sedangkan kami sama sekali nggak tahu siapa yang kau sukai! Curang!"

"H-hei! Wajar, dong! Aku, kan, _matchmaker_!" Gumi berkilah, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Miku mendekatinya.

Dan, iya, benar, di Vocautau Gakuen, tempat mereka bersekolah, Nakajima Gumi terkenal sebagai _matchmaker_ atau mak comblang. Karena itu, ia tahu siapa menyukai siapa, termasuk bahwa Miku menyukai Kaito.

"Ah, benar juga!"

Kali ini, Rin menimpali, sepertinya terpengaruh dengan ucapan seniornya yang berkuncir dua itu. Ia ikut mendekati Gumi dan menambahkan, "Gumi_-senpai_ curang! Kalau begitu, aku juga mau tahu!"

"Haaaah!?"

"Oh, sepertinya, ini menarik," Meiko tersenyum jahil, ikut mendekati Gumi, "Kasih tahu, dong. Siapa?"

"S-sampai Meiko_-senpai_ juga!? H-hentikan!"

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk menggoda (memaksa) Gumi, Luka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghela napas panjang.

"_Dasar, anak-anak. Meiko juga ingat umur, dong. Kalau begini terus, kapan kita mau mulai membuat coklatnya? Aku bukan orang yang senggang seperti kalian, tahu."_ adalah isi hatinya yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan karena ia selalu menjaga _image cool beauty_nya.

"Luka_-nee_," Yuki, anggota yang paling muda, menarik pelan bagian bawah celemek putih Luka, memanggilnya, "Yang lainnya sedang apa? Kelihatannya seru!"

Luka berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yuki, lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak bagus. Anak baik seperti Yuki jangan menirunya, ya?"

Yuki mengangguk riang, "Iya!"

Luka tersenyum kecil. Aah, Yuki memang manis dan polos sekali, membuat hati dan pikirannya menjadi ringan. Jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain itu…

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Yuki ikut ke sini karena juga mau membuat coklat? Jujur saja, aku agak kaget saat Miku bilang bahwa Yuki juga ikut."

Perempuan kecil berambut hitam itu tertawa riang, manis, dan menjawab, "Iya! Yuki juga mau membuat coklat! Untuk orang yang Yuki sukai!"

"Oh?"

Luka berkedip, sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban itu. Anak muda zaman sekarang cepat sekali pubernya.

Sepertinya karena mendengar jawaban tak terduga itu, yang lainnya langsung meninggalkan Gumi dan ganti mengerumuni Yuki (dalam hati, Gumi merasa bersyukur), menyenggol dan menggeser Luka menjauh tanpa sadar.

"Siapa!? Siapa!?"

"Kok, aku baru tahu!?"

"Siapa orang yang Yuki_-chan_ sukai!?"

"Kalian ini…"

Luka mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap 'memberi pelajaran' kepada yang lainnya. Namun, Yuki kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan perhatian itu, jadi ia membatalkan niatnya.

Yuki, dengan senyum lebarnya, menjawab dengan riang, "Ehehe~ Kiyo_-kun_, dong~!"

Mendengar jawaban yang lagi-lagi tidak terduga itu, yang lainnya seakan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ekspresi syok bahkan sampai tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Luka yang terkenal cuek dan tak berekspresi.

"K-'Kiyo_-kun_'!? M-ma-maksudnya, 'Kiyo_-kun_' itu Hiyama_-sensei_!?"

"Hi-Hiyama_-sensei_—Hiyama Kiyoteru_-sensei_!? Wali kelas Yuki_-chan_ itu!?"

"Iya! Kiyo_-kun_, kan, cuma ada satu!" Yuki menjawab dengan polos, mengangguk riang, sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa kaget dan syok yang lainnya.

Kemudian, yang lainnya tersenyum kaku dan mencurigakan, lalu saling berkumpul membentuk lingkaran ― meninggalkan Yuki yang kebingungan ― dan berbisik.

"Yuki_-chan_―A-aku nggak menyangka, ternyata Yuki_-chan_ menyukai om-om…" sahut Miku, merasa ngeri.

"Tidak sopan. Hiyama_-sensei_ masih muda, tahu," Luka membalas, tidak terima guru bimbelnya dikatai om-om.

"T-tapi umurnya beda jauh dengan Yuki_-chan_!" Rin, yang setuju dengan Miku, menimpali, "Yuki_-chan_ umur… Aku lupa berapa, tapi dia masih kelas 4 SD, kan! Sedangkan Hiyama_-sensei_… s-sekitar 20 tahun!"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti Hiyama_-sensei_ itu om-om, kan…" sahut Meiko yang kemudian menoleh pada Gumi dan bertanya, "Nakajima, kau tahu soal ini?"

"Ng-nggak sama sekali. Yuki_-chan_ ngak pernah—"

"Kalian sedang apa? Yuki ikutan, dong!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

Mendengar suara Yuki menghampiri mereka, spontan saja, para perempuan yang lebih tua itu bubar dengan panik.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok, Yuki_-chan_!"

"I-iya! Bukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Benar! Kami nggak sedang membicarakan Hiyama_-sen_—Nggh!"

Rin, Gumi, dan Meiko buru-buru menutup mulut Miku sebelum perempuan berambut _teal_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luka cuma menghela napas.

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, dan setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang dan berat (setidaknya, itu bagi Miku yang tidak bisa memasak) yang penuh dengan omelan Luka — entah karena ia memakai jenis cetakan yang salah atau karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan adonan milik yang lain atau karena keduanya dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Luka pusing tujuh keliling, coklat dan kue-kue buatan mereka pun jadi.

Meskipun Miku adalah si pemilik rumah, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mendekati lemari es dan oven (oleh Luka, tentu saja). Karena itu, Rin dan Gumi lah yang mengeluarkan coklat buatan mereka dari dalam lemari es, sementara Luka dan Meiko mengeluarkan kue-kue dari dalam oven dengan hati-hati.

Aroma manis yang sedap menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dapur, membuat mereka semua tersenyum cerah.

"Uwaaah! Aku baru sadar, tapi Luka_-chan_ dan Meiko_-senpai_ yang membuat ini!? Ini untuk makaron, kan!?" Miku bertanya, takjub. Pandangan matanya yang berbinar-binar tertuju pada dua buah loyang kue yang berisi beberapa buah kue kering berwarna merah muda, ungu, putih, dan merah yang cerah.

"Eh!? Makaron!? Hebaaat!" Rin menimpali.

"Cantik banget! Ini sudah seperti makaron yang dijual di toko-toko mahal!" Gumi ikut berkomentar.

"Luka_-nee_ dan Meiko_-nee_ hebat!" Yuki berseru, menepuk tangannya.

"Hehehe! Tentu saja!" Meiko menjawab, berkacak pinggang dan membusungkan dadanya dengan dada.

"Hmph. Ini bukan apa-apa," Luka merespon. Wajahnya tetap cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya ia juga bangga dengan hasilnya dan senang ketika para juniornya itu memujinya. Dasar, _kuudere_.

Kemudian, sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ria, mereka membungkus coklat dan kue buatan mereka dengan cantik dan menarik.

Miku sempat melihat Luka dan Meiko yang membagi dan membungkus makaron buatan mereka menjadi masing-masing dua buah kotak. Melihatnya, Miku tahu bahwa mereka akan memberikannya untuk saudara laki-laki mereka — Luki_-kun_ dan Meito_-kun_ — dan untuk orang yang mereka sukai, entah siapa. Namun, entah kenapa, ketika melihat itu juga, Miku merasa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting…

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lewat. Miku mengantar kepulangan teman-temannya hingga pintu depan rumahnya dengan senyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berseru, "Sampai jumpa besok~!"

Dan ketika teman-temannya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, menuju kamarnya.

Dengan berat, ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Senyumnya lalu memudar, berganti menjadi wajah muram.

"_Rasanya, jadi sepi, ya…"_

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu masuk dibuka yang diikuti suara "Aku pulang." dari Mikuo.

Miku berlari-lari kecil menuju asal suara itu. Dilihatnya, kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang melepaskan sepatunya. Dan didengar dari nada suaranya, kelihatannya, ia sudah melupakan kejadian di supermarket tadi siang. Syukurlah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kuo_-kun_!" Miku menyambut dengan senyum manis, "Kenapa baru pulang? Jadi jalan-jalan dengan Luki_-kun_ dan Meito_-kun_?"

Menggeleng pelan, Mikuo berjalan menuju ruang keluarga (Miku mengikutinya di belakang) dan menjawab, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yohio di tengah jalan. Jadi kami main ke kafe internet," ia mendudukkan diri di sofa, menyalakan televisi, "Ah, aku sudah makan malam di luar tadi. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku juga sudah. Tadi aku dan yang lainnya memesan _fast food_, jadi nggak usah khawatir!"

"Jangan terlalu sering makan _fast food_. Nanti kau jadi semakin gemuk, lho."

"Aku nggak gemuk!"

Mikuo terkekeh geli, lalu bertanya lagi, "Lalu, coklatnya sudah jadi?"

"Ah!"

Saat itu, barulah Miku teringat akan sesuatu yang dari tadi terus mengganjal di dalam pikirannya.

"_Ga-gawat… Aku lupa membuat jatah Kuo_-kun_!"_

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Mikuo heran begitu melihat wajah Miku yang memucat tiba-tiba.

"Su-sudah, dong!" jawab Miku, tersenyum panik tanpa disadari kakak kembarnya itu, "A-aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, ya, Kuo_-kun_! A-ahahaha!" lalu buru-buru menaiki tangga, menuju kembali ke kamarnya.

Mikuo berkedip bingung.

"Kenapa anak itu?"

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Miku langsung mengunci pintunya (seperti biasanya) dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"M-maaf, Kuo_-kuuun_…" ia menyahut seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melupakan Mikuo.

"Uuh… Aku nggak bisa bikin lagi karena bahan-bahannya sudah habis…" ia menghela napas, "Uwaaah! Aku nggak boleh lesu begini!" menggeleng, berdiri, lalu menepuk kedua pipinya, "Untuk Kuo_-kun_, pikirkan belakangan saja! Yang penting adalah besok!" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, mata _turquoise_nya tampak berapi-api, "Iya, besok! Besok adalah hari dimulainya perang! _Fight_, Miku, _fight_! _**FAITOOOOOO**_**!**"

Di bawah, Mikuo yang sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum jus sayur, terlonjak kaget dan tersedak begitu mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menatap datar ke atas dan bergumam, "Anak itu sudah gila, ya…"

.

.

.

Limabelas menit lagi, bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama di Vocautau Gakuen akan berbunyi. Namun, koridor sekolah yang menghubungkan gedung SMP dan SMA masih ramai dipenuhi para siswi yang berteriak girang dengan suara nyaring.

Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, empat orang laki-laki tampan berjalan di koridor ― dan mereka disambut dengan sapaan selamat pagi yang sangat meriah dari para siswi.

Empat orang laki-laki yang ternyata akrab dan berteman baik itu adalah idola para siswi di Vocautau Gakuen ini. Mereka terdiri dari seorang siswa SMP, dua orang siswa SMA yang berbeda kelas, dan seorang guru SD. Karena itu, meski berteman baik, mereka sangat jarang terlihat berjalan bersama, sehingga momen ini adalah momen langka yang membuat para siswi histeris.

"Kaito_-samaaa_!"

"Kyaaa! Len_-kyuuun_!"

"Gakkun_-senpaaai_!"

"Kiyo_-senseeei_! Kyaaaaa!"

Jeritan-jeritan para siswi yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka berusaha memberikan hadiah Valentine mereka untuk para idola. Sebagian dari mereka mengambil foto dan video dengan ponsel mereka. Terlihat juga beberapa _lightstick_ berwarna biru, kuning, ungu, dan hijau — warna _image_ keempat laki-laki itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya~! Hari ini juga, aku akan menerima semua cinta kalian~!" Kagamine Len menyapa riang dengan senyum khasnya yang ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ― dan sukses mendapat sambutan jeritan histeris dari para siswi yang kemudian langsung balas melambaikan tangan dan _lightstick_ kuning mereka dengan semakin menggebu-gebu.

(Entah disadari atau tidak, di belakang Len, ada Rin — yang ternyata adalah kakak kembarnya. Siswi berbando pita putih itu menggerutu kesal. Bagi para siswi itu, ia hanyalah seonggok butiran debu lewat. Selalu saja begini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.)

"Semuanya, selamat pagi," Hiyama Kiyoteru menyapa dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang lembut tersungging di bibirnya, lalu tertawa kecil dan menambahkan, "Hari ini, kalian bersemangat sekali, ya," dan siswi-siswi pun _melting_ dibuatnya. Bahkan, ada yang sampai menangis melihat senyum malaikat Kiyoteru.

Sementara Kamui Gakupo hanya tersenyum kecil, seksi dan seduktif, tidak menyapa siswi-siswi itu, tapi sukses membuat mereka menjerit semakin histeris dan beberapa di antara mereka mimisan.

"Kyaaa! Len_-kyuuun_! Manisnyaaaa!"

"Kiyo_-sensei_, jadilah gurukuuuu!"

"Gakkun, aku cinta kamuuuuu!"

"Kaito_-samaaaa_! Lihat sini, dooong!"

"Kyaaaaa! Dasar, Pangeran Es!"

Namun, Si Pangeran Es, Shion Kaito, terus berjalan dengan cuek dan tidak peduli, tidak balas menyapa siswi-siswi itu maupun tersenyum sedikit pun. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kanan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru, dengan mata berwarna _sapphire blue_ yang tajam dan dingin dan terus menatap lurus ke depan. Sehelai syal biru selalu mengalungi lehernya.

(Dengan warna biru dan syal itu, ditambah dengan sifat dinginnya, wajar saja jika ia dijuluki "Pangeran Es".)

"Uuh―M-maaf, permisi!"

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan para siswi, terlihat Miku yang sedang melompat-lompat. Tentu saja, sama seperti para siswi lainnya, ia juga mau melihat wajah sang Pangeran Es. Sayangnya, ia terhalang oleh para siswi yang sedang sibuk ber_fangirling_ ria itu.

"Hei, hati-hati, dong! Mengganggu saja!" omel seorang siswi yang tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh Miku.

"Ma-maaf!" Miku merespon dengan panik seraya menghindar dari para siswi yang saling mendorong. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu untuk dapat melihat Kaito meski hanya sekilas.

"P-permi—Kyaaa!?"

_Brugh!_

Namun, entah karena ceroboh atau karena terlalu panik, tanpa sengaja, Miku tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Tepat di depan Kaito.

Keempat idola sekolah itu pun berhenti berjalan. Para siswi juga berhenti melakukan apapun yang tadi sedang mereka lakukan. Suasana yang tadinya ramai dan heboh menjadi hening seketika. Saking heningnya, suara angin yang bertiup pun bisa terdengar.

Para siswi menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sangat merendahkannya dan seolah-olah mengatakan berbagai macam hinaan.

"U-uukh… Sakit…" Miku merintih pelan dengan wajah memerah, entah menahan malu, tangis, atau sakit karena terbentur lantai akibat terjatuh. Ia mengelus-elus hidungnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tampak setitik air mata di ujungnya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Mengganggu pemandangan saja!"

"Bodohnya, bisa terjatuh di depan Kaito_-sama_!"

"Memalukan sekali!"

"Itu pasti sengaja! Dia sebegitu inginnya diperhatikan oleh Kaito_-sama_!"

"Dasar, payah!"

"Cepat minggir! Menghalangi jalan Kaito_-sama_ saja!"

Komentar-komentar tajam yang menyakitkan hati itu membuat Miku semakin ingin menangis, tapi ia menahannya. Dengan susah payah, perempuan berkuncir dua itu berusaha berdiri, namun gagal karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian terjatuh terduduk. Para siswi pun semakin menyindirnya dengan cemoohan yang semakin tajam.

Miku menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha membendung air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya, juga untuk menahan rasa sakit di hidungnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat semakin memalukan dan menyedihkan di hadapan Shion_-senpai_ yang disukainya!

Tiba-tiba, cemoohan para siswi itu berhenti. Disaat itu juga, Miku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Penasaran, ia mendongak.

Siswa berambut biru itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Miku berdiri. Matanya yang seindah batu safir menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eeeeh!?"

Menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, wajah Miku memerah. Seketika itu juga, rasa sakitnya — baik di hidung, wajah, maupun hatinya — menghilang begitu saja.

Saat ini, di hadapan Miku, sedang berlutut seorang Shion Kaito, si Pangeran Es, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Posisinya saat ini membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pangeran betulan dari buku dongeng.

Dengan senyum lebar penuh harap dan hati berbunga-bunga, Miku menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran dengan perlahan.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih…"

"_Aah, tidak kusangka, akulah pemenang perang ini. Dengan ini, selamat tinggal, wahai para perempuan rakyat jelata!"_

Adalah apa yang Miku pikirkan. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan kehidupannya bersama Kaito di masa depan. Layaknya di cerita dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia, mereka akan tinggal di istana putih yang megah dan dikelilingi taman bunga yang indah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kehidupan bahagia mereka, sampai—

"Curaaaang!"

―sampai seorang siswi yang merupakan penggemar si Pangeran Es berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Eh?"

Miku — yang kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata — dan Kaito menoleh pada kerumunan itu. Hei, ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh tangan Kaito!

"Curang! Aku, kan, juga mau ditolong Kaito_-sama_!"

"Iya! Jangan baik hanya dengan perempuan itu saja, dong!"

"Aku juga mau menyentuh tangan Kaito_-sama_!"

Satu detik kemudian, tampak Kaito yang berlari, disusul oleh para perempuan tadi. Len, Kiyoteru, dan Gakupo mengikuti di belakang, sepertinya berniat menyelamatkan Kaito.

Dan di tempat terjatuhnya Miku tadi, tampak Miku yang sekarat diinjak-injak para perempuan ganas itu.

"M-Mikuuuuu!?"

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa!? Masih hidup, kan!?"

Meiko dan Gumi yang khawatir buru-buru menghampiri Miku, membantunya berdiri dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hiks… Rasanya, ini jauh lebih sakit daripada benturan akibat jatuh tadi…"

Sementara itu, Luka hanya menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan tidak berperasaannya.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah yang selalu dinantikan para siswa akhirnya tiba. Tepat ketika bel terakhir tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, para murid segera merapikan buku-buku mereka dan kemudian berhamburan keluar kelas. Oh, tidak lupa memberi salam kepada wali kelas masing-masing.

Bukannya senang seperti biasanya, Miku malah tampak semakin lesu. Ia memang sudah memberikan coklat untuk Mikuo saat jam istirahat tadi (coklat murah yang dibelinya di _convenience store_, tentu saja), tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia masih belum berhasil memberikan coklat yang dibuatnya sepenuh hati dan perasaan cintanya kepada Kaito.

Miku juga sudah mencoba untuk memberikan coklatnya kepada Kaito saat jam istirahat, setelah ia memberikan coklat untuk Mikuo. Namun, kelas Kaito sangat ramai dikerumuni para siswi, sehingga Miku tidak bisa masuk meski ia sudah berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia malah terus terdorong keluar karenanya. Kakinya sempat terinjak dan rambutnya sempat terjambak beberapa kali. Para penggemar garis keras itu benar-benar ganas.

"Miku, jam pelajaran sudah selesai, lho," Gumi menghampiri Miku dan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh teman sekelasnya itu, "Ayo, kita pulang. Iroha sudah pulang duluan, lho."

Miku, yang dari tadi terus memandang kosong ke luar jendela, menjawab, "Kau juga pulang duluan saja, Gumi. Aku… masih ada urusan setelah ini."

Suara Miku pelan dan sedikit serak, dan Gumi tahu, Miku sedang berbohong. Si rambut _teal_ itu sebenarnya masih sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan coklatnya kepada Kaito.

"… Baiklah," respon Gumi setelah menghela napas, "Aku pulang duluan, ya. Kau juga, pulanglah sebelum gelap."

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan, masih memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Gumi memandang Miku dengan cemas, sebelum akhirnya keluar kelas, meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Setelah Miku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menjauh dan diikuti suara pintu ditutup, ia menghela napas berat. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan kotak berisi coklat berbentuk hati buatannya dan memandanginya dengan sedih.

"Shion_-senpai_…"

Aah, ia jadi teringat dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Miku dengan Kaito bagaikan cerita dalam komik romantis picisan.

Saat itu, bulan April satu tahun yang lalu. Miku baru saja beranjak SMA. Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Namun, terima kasih kepada Mikuo yang semalam berisik dan sibuk bermain gim daring (sepertinya dengan Yohio) sampai jam 2 dini hari, sehingga Miku tidak bisa tidur dan bangun kesiangan. Kakaknya itu bahkan tidak membangunkannya meski mereka pergi ke sekolah yang sama!

Miku tidak mau datang terlambat di hari pertamanya. Karena itu, dengan menggigit selembar roti tawar di mulutnya, ia berlari menuju sekolah. Saking terburu-buru, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan, dan akibatnya, _bruk!_, ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh karenanya.

Dengan panik, Miku meminta maaf. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, orang yang ditabraknya itu berlutut di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk membantunya.

Dengan suara tenor rendah dan nada yang lembut, laki-laki itu bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajahnya tampan dengan rambut biru seperti laut dan mata seindah batu safir — oh, dan syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya meskipun sedang musim semi. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran.

Miku menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih…" dengan suara pelan, entah terdengar oleh laki-laki itu atau tidak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan bunyi detak jantungnya yang lebih keras daripada biasanya dan wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

Dan ketika Miku menyadarinya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu — pada Shion Kaito.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine pertama dan terakhir bagi Miku untuk dapat memberikan coklat kepada Kaito. Bulan depan, bulan Maret, Kaito akan lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi, entah di mana. Karena itu, Miku juga ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito pada hari ini juga.

Namun, apa harus berakhir seperti ini? Setelah bersusah-payah membuat coklat ini (sampai dimarahi Luka berkali-kali) dan melewati perjuangan panjang yang melukai fisik, namun pada akhirnya malah tidak berhasil memberikannya?

"_Yang benar saja."_

Miku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.

"_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"_

Sekali lagi, Miku menghela napas, kali ini lebih panjang.

"_Toh, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."_

Setelah ini, Kaito pasti akan sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas.

"_Sudah terlambat."_

Kenapa Miku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada Kaito sebelumnya? Kenapa baru kali ini?

"_Keberanianku muncul disaat yang telat…"_

Sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Tidak berguna."_

Ah, sudahlah, ia tidak mau tahu lagi.

Mungkin, ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Kaito. Lagipula, masih ada perempuan lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan baik dan dewasa (seperti Luka_-chan_ dan Meiko_-senpai_) yang lebih pantas untuknya, bukan perempuan yang ceroboh dan kekanakan dan bahkan tidak bisa memasak seperti dirinya.

_Tek_

Miku mematahkan sebagian kecil coklat buatannya itu dan kemudian memakannya sendiri.

"Enak…" gumamnya pelan, menunduk.

Meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya, air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"U-uuh―Tapi… pahit…"

Tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya perlahan jatuh menetes membasahi roknya.

"Shion… _senpai_…"

_Tek, _ia mematahkan sebagian lagi, lalu memakannya lagi. _Tek_, lalu lagi, _tek_, dan lagi.

Semakin ia memakan coklat itu, rasa pahit semakin memenuhi mulutnya, entah kenapa. Padahal, coklat ini adalah coklat putih yang seharusnya sangat manis.

_Tek_

Sebuah tangan lain ikut mematahkan coklatnya.

Miku berkedip — bingung dan terkejut — saat ia melihat ada sebuah tangan di hadapannya. Tangan yang besar dengan jari-jari yang panjang — milik seorang laki-laki. Ia pun menghapus air matanya, lalu mendongak, melihat siapa si pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau yang tadi pagi, kan?" tanya si pemilik tangan itu seraya memasukkan coklat yang baru saja ia patahkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Miku memerah melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"S-S-Shi-Shion_-senpai_!? Eeh!? S-s-sejak kapan!? E-eeeeh!?"

Kaito tersenyum lembut (ekspresi wajah yang hampir tidak pernah ia perlihatkan) pada Miku, sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Coklatnya… enak."

Sebuah senyum mulai terbentuk di bibir mungil Miku.

"B-benarkah?"

Suaranya mulai terdengar ceria kembali.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum.

"Coklatnya… boleh untukku?" tanyanya kemudian, ujung matanya menangkap selembar kertas bertuliskan "_Untuk Shion Kaito_-senpai" yang ditempel di kotak coklat berwarna biru muda itu.

"T-tentu sa―Aah! Tunggu!"

Miku hendak memberikan coklatnya pada seniornya itu, tapi ia segera menariknya kembali begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"T-tidak―C-coklatnya―A-aku sudah memakan sebagian coklatnya! A-aku tidak bisa memberikan coklat yang sudah aku makan ini untuk _Senpai_! L-lagipula, b-bentuknya sudah jadi jelek begini!"

Kaito tertawa kecil, membuat Miku kaget (karena Kaito tidak pernah terlihat tertawa) dan bingung.

"Bentuknya tidak penting," ucapnya.

"T-tapi…!"

"Yang penting adalah perasaanmu saat membuat coklat ini untukku, bukan?"

Wajah Miku merona merah saat mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan itu.

"Jadi," Kaito tersenyum lembut, menatap Miku, "boleh untukku?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tapi Kaito bisa melihat daun telinga Miku yang memerah. Kemudian, dengan ragu, ia memberikan coklat yang sedang dipegangnya itu kepada Kaito.

"J-jika _Senpai_ bilang begitu…"

Senyum Kaito tampak melebar (dan Miku mengusap matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat). Ia menerima coklat itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih," dan kembali melahapnya. Manis.

Melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai memakan coklat Valentine buatannya… Aah, ini bukan mimpi. Rasanya hangat.

"Aku… senang, _Senpai_ mau memakan coklat buatanku…" Miku berujar, memberanikan diri menatap Kaito, "Tapi… kenapa aku? M-maksudku, padahal, ada banyak perempuan lain yang juga menyukai _Senpai_… dan yang pasti lebih baik dariku…"

Selama beberapa saat, Kaito terdiam, namun tampak sedikit rona merah yang samar di pipinya.

"… Aku mau coklat hanya darimu."

Miku tersentak kaget bukan main. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"_S-Senpai_—A-apa maksudnya?"

Kaito membuka mulutnya, terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat, lalu berujar, "Tahun depan," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku, tidak membiarkan perempuan itu melihat wajahnya yang mulai merona merah, "kau mau membuat coklat untukku lagi, tidak?"

"Eeeh? T-tapi tahun depan, kan―"

"Maksudkusebagaipacarku."

"… Eh?"

Miku berkedip, memandang laki-laki tampan itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia… tidak salah dengar, kan?

"_Se-Senpai_?"

Ia mencoba menatap Kaito, tapi Kaito langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Miku mengikutinya, dan Kaito memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah yang berlawanan. Miku mengikutinya lagi, dan Kaito langsung menaikkan syal birunya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena Miku tetap dapat melihat daun telinganya yang merah.

Miku terdiam, lalu tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Kaito yang menurutnya manis itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan mantap, dengan perasaan berdebar-debar yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, "Iya! Dengan senang hati!"

Dalam hati, Miku berjanji, di hari Valentine tahun depan, ia akan membuat coklat yang lebih enak untuk Shion_-senpai_. Di tahun berikutnya juga. Dan tahun berikutnya lagi. Dan terus.

**-****カイトx****ミク編：終わり****-**

* * *

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Shion Kaito adalah seorang siswa SMP yang tidak pernah tersenyum sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan dua tahun sebelumnya.

Sebagai anak sulung, Kaito merasa ia memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga dan melindungi ketiga adiknya. Karena itu, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah adik-adiknya. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal lain, termasuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kemudian, di sekolahnya, ada seorang adik kelas yang menarik perhatiannya. Perempuan berambut _teal_ dikuncir dua itu selalu ceria dan tersenyum, baik disaat senang maupun sedih. Senyum manis dari perempuan itu bagaikan sinar Matahari hangat yang mencairkan hati Kaito yang dingin.

Entah perempuan itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Kaito sering mendatangi ruang kelas perempuan itu hanya untuk melihatnya. Tentu saja, semua itu dengan alasan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan adik perempuannya ― yang kebetulan sekali selalu sekelas dengan perempuan itu.

Oh, iya, tidak mungkin Kaito bisa bilang kepada perempuan itu ― Hatsune Miku ― bahwa ia adalah cinta pertamanya, kan?

* * *

**Halo, semuanya. Lama tidak berjumpa :D**

**Saya bilang begitu karena sebenarnya saya adalah seorang **_**author**_ **lama yang pernah menulis di **_**fandom Vocaloid**_ **ini. Tapi kelihatannya, **_**fandom Vocaloid**_ **Indonesia yang sekarang tidak seramai yang dulu, ya :")**

**Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya pernah saya publikasikan di sini. Tapi kemudian, saya menghapusnya (beserta fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya yang lainnya) dan menulisnya ulang (dengan akun baru ini) agar lebih enak dibaca. Beberapa bagian juga saya ubah agar lebih sesuai dengan zaman sekarang dan agar tidak terlalu banyak **_**fanmades**_ **yang muncul.**

**Perubahan yang paling besar mungkin akan ada di **_**pairing**_ **terakhir nanti? Perubahan itu juga karena saya tidak mau ada terlalu banyak **_**fanmades**_ **yang muncul, sih. Maaf bagi yang sebelumnya pernah membaca cerita ini (jika ada) dan mengharapkan **_**pairing**_ **yang sama :")**

**Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati cerita lama yang baru ini (?). Terima kasih telah membaca.**

**~Seirene Vitreus**


End file.
